


That's Me in the Corner - That's Me on the Couch

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, It's just Remus imaging what others would do if they walked in on him, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions spanking, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Other, Rough Body Play, Scratching, imagined scenarios, imagined voyeurism, involuntary hard-on, tiny mention of daddy kink but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It wasn't the first time for Remus to wait alone in the living room, getting ready to surprise whoever was about to walk through the door - but this time he decided to wait on the couch in his birthday suit. Bad news for everyone; Remus gave himself an idea on what he could do while he was waiting.Welcome to Remus' one-man mastabatory show!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 107





	That's Me in the Corner - That's Me on the Couch

It wasn’t the first time Remus found himself alone in the living room.

He would often come by to enjoy the quiet, while waiting to see who would come along and allow the first impulsive idea to guide him on what to do next. It was always a good conversation starter. However he was already getting an idea to strip everything off and relax on the couch in his birthday suit.

Worked for him perfectly.

Remus grinned to himself as his clothes popped out of existence, seating himself into the corner of the couch with legs up on the seat cushions and arms laying on top the backrest. Tilting his head up to stretch his neck, he almost let out a giggle imagining the responses from any of the other sides who might walk in.

Even though he usually describes Roman as being the prince of prudes, Patton was most definitely the King of prudes. He would definitely be the one to scream the loudest at the sight of him - followed by Virgil and then Roman. Janus would probably be taken aback for a moment before concealing any kind of expression, be it either agreeable or disagreeable. Then there was Logan...

Opening his eyes and feeling his grin fall a little, Logan was the hardest one to disgust - at least on a whim.

Despite what he would have the others believe he was very capable of disgust - it was just figuring out what would be the right button to push.

_‘What if Logan walked in while I was touching myself?’_

The thought occurred to Remus and suddenly he could see Logan, standing still at the living room door - staring straight into his direction.

Hand on his own chest, Remus gently dragged his fingers across from the center to a harden nipple, imagining Logan frowning - or maybe indifferently - or maybe like Janus he would pretend not to care but stare intently at him fondling himself.

Pinching a nipple, Remus thought that maybe he would narrate everything that Logan could do to him.

(“ _You could bite my nipples, or suck on them until something comes out... You could scratch my chest until it bleeds and cut me deep, reach for my throat-_ ”)

Dragging his wandering hand from his face to his neck, he imagined Logan placing his own hand there and suddenly towering over him.

Maybe he would just cup it and gently run his thumb on a space of sensitive skin - right before he would press his hand harder and squeeze tighter. Maybe Logan would look at him angrily, or still unemotional or uncaring, leaning in to speak over his words.

(“ _Be quiet Remus - or I will MAKE you quiet_ ”)

Gasping a little, Remus moved his other hand to rest on his thigh, scratching slightly as he squeezed and relaxed the hand on his neck, feeling himself get turned on with the image of Logan dominating him. But right now Remus knew that anyone walking in, would just see Remus ‘choking’ himself butt-naked on the couch with the beginnings of a hard-on starting to emerge.

He could imagine Patton again screaming and telling him off.

(“ _What on earth do you think you are doing there?!_ ”)

(“ _What does it look like I’m doing ‘Dad’?_ ” or Daddy? Would Daddy be pushing it? Oh who was Remus kidding - he was all about ‘pushing it’)

He could see Patton staring horrified like a deer caught in headlights, right before the bloody gorey road-kill aftermath. He would want to move but couldn’t stop staring at Remus.

Remus paused his choking, imagining the bruises all over his own neck while dragging his nail down with trails of thin bleeding scratches following after. He could see Patton start to tear up in disturbed repulsion, but with no signs of escaping from the doorway as Remus used his other hand to start stroking his cock.

(“ _Stop that! Stop that right now!!_ ”)

(“ _Stop what Patton? You’re going to have to be a little bit more specific..._ ” and he wouldn’t say it out loud to Remus, and Remus would grin as he carried on his masturbation session)

With one hand rubbing and groping various areas around his chest - his other hand kept his pace, stroking slowly as Remus imagined staring right back into Patton’s eyes - thinking of Patton starting to reluctantly get turned on himself while denying it was happening. His trousers would be tenting but Patton's hands would be hovering still on either side - forcing himself to not do anything.

Or maybe Patton would snap, storm right over and pin both Remus’ hands up on either side to halt his activities.

(“ _I told you to stop mister! You’re in big trouble right now!_ ”)

And then Patton would shame him for not only touching himself, but for doing so in the middle of the living room where ANYONE could see him. That it was everyone’s space to share and not to misuse for such a filthy bad habits.

_‘Hmm..’_

Although he could see Patton possibly saying those things - even continuing with a little something to ‘teach Remus a lesson’ (maybe a good old fashion spanking with a firm hand or any kind of tool he could conjure up that would ‘fit’ the punishment; like a wooden spoon or a spiked paddle or-), Janus came to mind as someone who would definitely deliver some real ‘telling-off’ talk.

Janus was someone that Remus couldn’t help but to admire a little. While everyone would try their best to ignore his own words and ideas, Janus’ words would pierce right through to a point where not only did they have to listen but they actually considered what he said. With Janus’ unique way with words, truthful or not, he always knew exactly what to say. He certainly wouldn’t touch Remus in this state, but he could see him pausing at the door with a sigh; but maybe with a look in his eyes that even Remus couldn’t decipher as he takes his time coming closer.

(“ _Now really Remus - in the living room? Disgusting._ ”)

He would stop exactly a step away from him, to give Remus the once over with a raised eye brow and starting again with another sigh before speaking.

(“ _Well don’t let me stop you - since you’re the kind of disgusting pig that apparently needs to masturbate right here for everyone to see, you might as well carry on._ ”)

Remus picks up the pace with his strokes, cock hardening and getting closer to his release as the image of a bored looking Janus, taking a moment to inspect his gloves with a slight readjustment tug on the edge before glancing over at the naked perspiring body down in front of him. Remus spread his legs with one slightly drawn up on the couch while the other foot was placed on the floor, as he looked up at Janus with his toothy grin.

(“ _Maybe you could lend a hand, or two, or three, or four..._ ”)

(“ _And dirty my nice clean gloves? No I don’t think so you wanton little whore. You don’t need me to touch you, although there’s no doubt that you want me you pin you down and fuck you senseless into a mindless mess - to hold you down and undo every inch of you like the desperate horny swine that you are... but alas Remus, you started this self-fuckery by yourself, so in every right you should finish it yourself like a big boy. But don’t worry, I know that all you need is an audience to SEE you through this..._ ”)

Squeezing his eyes, Remus could imagine hearing Janus speaking all of the foul and degrading words he could think of to edge him on further and further. From descriptions of being a ‘ _bitch_ ’, a ‘ _cunt_ ’, to a slut begging for all his holes to be filled (maybe even encouraging Remus to get his tentacles out - or saying that there’s no need to use his own additional appendages since it won’t be enough to satisfy him - nothing will ever be enough to satisfy his slutty slutty needs).

With one hand pumping furiously, Remus’ free hand reached up to pull his own hair at the back of his head - imagining to be Janus’s hand pulling it with his own snake-ish grin, peering down at Remus’ desperate and panting form.

(“ _Are we getting close you filthy little man? Are we enjoying exposing ourselves where anyone could walk through that door to see you in such a deprived state? You really want someone to walk in and see you like the attention seeking whore you insist on being. Can you imagine-_ ”)

“Oh my fucking god Remus! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?!”

Just as Remus snapped out of his imaginary trance, his eyes snapped open and stared right back at a disgusted wide-eyed with fear Virgil; he felt himself come with a loud groan as he felt something like cum splattered onto his own chest and stomach.

Bursting out with a loud horrific scream, Virgil stumbled backwards out of the room and could be hear running as far as he could get away from Remus in their home.

Still staring at the now empty doorway, Remus took a moment to bask in the after-glow before he started to giggle little by little - and eventually breaking into howls of laughter, wrapping his arms around his torso with his head thrown back.

He didn’t even get round to imaging Roman.


End file.
